Reinventing Legolas
by pensive-orchid
Summary: First of the series. Legolas is young. This later will become slash fic AL.
1. Default Chapter

He's back. I had seen him first even before he reached the border of this realm. The leaves of the tree rustle as my friend occupies his favorite branch protruding at the balcony attached to my room.

"Welcome back, my friend. How's your journey?" He chirps in reply to my question. Leaves of silver hue and small particles strange to my eyes drop off his copper-brown wings. They serve as evidence of his flight. His hazel orbs stare at me with sparkle of delight. And I smile back. It is his way of saying he had enjoyed it much. How far had he traveled? If the leaves and strange particles are indication then my little friend had indeed traveled thus far. In realms beyond Mirkwood. Beyond my eyes could reach. We commune in silence. He has with him thousand of tales about the creatures in middle earth. I suddenly feel my heart quivers in excitement. My little friend tells about the golden woods where a beautiful elven queen lives. I once heard it mentioned, but never by my father. I thought of her a legend or a myth, but here my friend confirms it not.

The door to my room opens and Malikha steps in.

"Your father has called you to archery field, Legolas."

No, I have not forgotten about my archery lesson, but I had known it in my heart that my little friend would arrive. Archery is always here, but my friend rarely stays longer in Mirkwood. For he loves it there. Out there.

My father is waiting for me at the bench. While his eyes are on the archers in the field, I know he feels me walking near him. Just at I stop a few meters behind him he turns to me. His smile complements the backdrop of the clear blue sky as the sun climbs away from the mountain.

"How are you, Legolas? Master Astella has been waiting for you here. Is something troubling you, my son?" His voice is like a crystal despite the whooshing of the arrows launched. He gestures for me to approach him, and, in instant, I find myself engulfed in the warm of his embrace.

"I am fine, my father. My little friend, kiki, just arrived. I just want to talk to him."

My father gives me an amuse smile, and he proceeds to embrace me a little bit tighter. 

"Astella has told me you're improving greatly in archery. It is an honor, my son, to receive such adulation from a great master like Astella himself."

I simply nod. Every elf in Mirkwood excels in archery. 

The night has come. My archery lesson consumes much of my time. It has been a long day, indeed, and it is only natural for me to take refuge in the comfort of my bed. Although my body is resting, my mind stays adrift in faraway places, where the river is golden and elves are golden, or where the creatures are bigger and lack the paleness of the elves. A sudden thought comes to my mind, of certain things to see beyond what my eyes can. Tomorrow my little friend will again travel and who knows where else he has planned this time. He will be off for another adventure while I lie here waiting for the sun to rise in Mirkwood. 


	2. Homecoming

Legolas

Characters :

Legolas - prince of Mirkwood

Astella -- Legolas's Master in archery

Thranduil --the father, king of Mirkwood

kiki-- the bird

Galleon-- butler of the king; incharge of the wine

Esteleryn-- Captain of of Mirkwood; great archer elder brother of 

        the young Legolas who told him tales

Lasare-- brother to Legolas, next to Esteleryn

Tuilas-- brother of Legolas

Eliniel -- female elf, best friend of Legolas

Angalasuin --Guardian of the Mirkwood gate

Tom Bombardil

Aragon/Estel-- foster son of Elron; a ranger

Gandalf -- the great wizard; Legolas's secret counselor

NOTE: I had some error in downloading, blame it to the clumsiness

of a beginner. This is second chapter of Reinventing Legolas.And

Thank you for your reviews. Other than Leggy, you've also inspired

me in speeding up this work. This is unedited so if ever others

would volunteer, I'd gladly hand it to her/him. 

******************

Reinventing Legolas 2

Homecoming

There has been a time that Mirkwood was free from the great shadow looming upon its mountains and forests. It was when the elves could still frolic undisturbed in Dol Guldur; that while playing at the water flowing from the great river, they would sing in concert with nature. It was when the young ones were free to explore the great woods, with its

floor bed of dried leaves and wild flowers that had fallen from the tall trees clothed in green leaves; or in quest for an adventure within and beyond the forest. It was when education was found not just in halls or in the court yard, but in the lessons learned upon one's travel. It was when the test of strength and spirit was based not in victory achieved from competition, but upon one's conquest. It was when myth was real, lores were not just in books but in flesh. It was the time of my great grand fathers, my grandfather,

my father, my brothers... time that I could never have.

"Legolas, they are waiting for you at the dining hall," Astella's voice has interrupted 

my rumination. He alone knows where to find me if no one else can. Here at the top of this gigantic mahogany that stands elegantly tall, I could see the rest of Mirkwood and past Dol Guldor. My feet are far off the ground, recklessly dangling from the branch that supports my weight, holding me the way a father holds his son upon his shoulder. 

"Had my words failed to reach you, then shall you require me to repeat them?"

" I can hear you from here, Master Astellas, but I could find my way to the dining hall that you need not to escort me."

"Very well, my prince. Then we shall see you in the dining hall."

******************

" My lord and my beloved princes, here's the wine favorite of the eldars when the realm had been one, and the Valar had still walked on Middle Earth," speaks Galleon. Father tastes it and smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh, splendid once again, Galleon. You're one of Mirkwood's precious possessions at the envy

of Elrond and Celebron," my Father remarks, followed by the unanimous moan of approval from the diners. Astella keeps on glancing at my corner as I sit next to Esteleryn who intermittently places fruits on my plate. My father clears his throat.

"Today is, indeed, special for we are not only celebrating the safe returns of the Mirkwood troops..." the applause has interrupted my father's speech, " but also to celebrate my youngest son's,Legolas Greenleaf, completing his education with distinction never had been given since Oropher in the art of Archery. Four hits in a second." He turns to me with adoring eye of a father. His applause joins the rest of the diners, and the much louder sound comes from my three brothers who for their sacrifice has given us this peaceful evening. 

"Well, well, well, your arrow proves to be deadlier than mine, Legolas," says Esteleryn.

"Time to test it then..." all eyes turn to Tuilas, " onto the flesh of a dwarf." 

And those whose hands just a while ago were applauding are now laughing but not to strip me of my dignity, but purely in amusement despite how that manner sounds against their wishes.

"But I'm looking forward to test it on a pack of orcs." Silence comes after my words. But it is my father who breaks it.

"My son, never estimate the strength of the dwarves. Either way three Mirkwood princes is enough to rattle the orcs, now four is enough to topple a kingdom."

"But is it not what you want?" I say, the first time I argue with my father.

"It is not what I want if the kingdom is mine."

"But..."

"Never, Legolas. I'd never sacrifice my four sons the way Oropher sacrificed his

sons in a futile battle."

"But it's not your choice to sacrifice my brothers for my sake!"I abruptly stand knocking 

the wine glass in which its content spills on the marble table. 

"Nor yours, for their sake." My father's voice stays calm despite my outburst. Shame creeps onto my face, but after they have heard my forbidden thoughts, I could no longer turn back and return to my meek self.

"It'd never be futile father. Like your brothers' sacrificed has never been futile.

Unless you have given up hope." Once again silence follows my words, it is as though I'd

been given this moment. And so this moment I savor to speak my mind, " the dark force though no matter how you seem to belittle poised a grave threat to your kingdom. Orcs have forced us to hide deeper to the woods,and just lately they had driven us to live in the caverns like dwarves! Whatever could happen to me, father, it would be of my honor to have served you in protecting this last kingdom of your fathers. I'd gladly embrace Mandos' realm if there where the heroes lie."

"Legolas, brave are your words. I don't doubt the intention of your heart and your skill. But this fire I see in you is the same fire I had seen in Oropher. I do not think I could ever live in eternity without laying eyes on you or any of my sons, for I could not live another pain in this lifetime. If you want to protect this kingdom, then live! It's all I ask of you."

"But what about my brothers? Are they that dispensable that you can allow them to march and face the pack of wolves and orcs?"

"Because I know where their allegiance is and they would never break it."

"I have pledged my heart in your service. To you! You're my father, you should know this. I love you,Ada. I only have my allegiance to my one and only king. It's you, my lord."

"It's where you are wrong, Legolas. You've given your allegiance to me, yes, but to your 

brothers too, to your small friend, to the dying horse, and even to Gandalf! You'd give

your heart to friendship, to your promise even if it is done in sheer impulsiveness, to 

anyone in need of your service because your heart is big that it has rooms for everybody. But I don't want to share you.I'm that selfish. There is not a fear in your heart, Greenleaf. That is your strength. That is your gift that has become my curse.Time will come that this same passion in your heart, this fire, will drive you away from me."

"Then give me the chance to prove you wrong."

"I'll never give them the chance to court your young heart, Greenleaf. Now, everybody, you 

can continue this affair to the social hall, be merry and savor this evening. However, I need to excuse myself."

And that is how my moment has ended in the dining hall,in front of my brothers,my teacher,and in front of every single noble elf who is present this evening. My grandest performance I guess in my whole elven years.

************* 

I had never once surrendered my senses to the lure of the wine, but I make an exception

this evening. After all, this is in celebration to my latest, and probably last act of 

bravery. Cheer for me, Legolas Greenleaf,prisoner of Mirkwood. But how could I guess that it has not yet ended?Just right after the door to my chamber opens, my three brave brothers surprise my eyes.

"Middle Earth is full of creatures you are yet to see, Legolas," says Esteleryn, standing so

noble in his stature. Tuilas is lying on my bed comfortably, while Lasare has his back at us, eyes feasting on the trees that have chosen to grow in this subterranean we called our home.

"And perhaps, I'd never see," I answer.

" You just don't have an idea on what just happened at the dinner, Legolas. You've

hurt our Ada," Esteleryn replies.

"And you don't have idea how your protectiveness has imprisoned me."

"And how you've imprisonment our father here in Mirkwood if he could join his sons in 

protecting this kingdom," Esteleryn answers.

"And how is it that I imprisoned him if it is his choice to remain here?"

"That you have never known because you only have listened to your own misery."

Esteleryn is the eldest of the four of us. And I being the youngest is his favorite. He

has never concealed his fondness of me to my other brothers. He spoke only kind words to me especially at the presence of the others.But this moment is another oddities of the many ones that have happened even before the break of dawn. 

"It's your heart he cannot trust, Legolas. It's your passion that would lead you to throw 

away your precious life within a heart beat would you deem it fit, and your discernment lacks the wisdom refined by time and experience, but you have rather a wisdom reigned by your heart.Ada has to keep you here, for your sake,for his sake, for our sake. We love you, Greenleaf." His arms reach me and in a gentle embrace he has proved what he's just said. 

I then feel the added pressure of Tuilas's and Lasare's arms. I could not argue this, could I? "Have my apology for bringing the issue to the open at the dinner, Legolas." 

"You need not to, Tuilas. At least you've given me the moment. The little greenleaf's speech for the night. I'm telling you it'd be the talk for the ages." I hear them chuckle.

"Don't you worry, little greenleaf, for if to collect orc's head is your next hobby, we'd

do our best you've an endless supplies," says Tuilas that earns a chuckle from Lasare.

"Do not even joke about it." Esteleryn's gentle reprimand to Tuilas.His eyes then seek mine.

"But nevertheless, I'll ask father if we can bring you to our next patrol as long as you

promise you'd never wander beyond our sight."

"Really?" I say in excitement. The child in me once again belies the seriousness of my desire to join the patrol. And this earns another chuckle from my three adoring big brothers.

"It is not as though Legolas will wander beyond Mirkwood, and after all he's the best archer among the four of us." It's Lasare, the only one who sees me as equal however he hides it. 

"Yeah, why not. With you around, I could have much time to use for some bath," says Tuilas. The night has made our laughter more pronounced, fomenting the sleeping creatures that have sought shelter in the great woods. The noise of the revellers from the social hall has been filtered by the walls. There is a time for mourning, a time for sorrow, and a time for a shared laughter. This I could never replace with any other.


	3. diversion

Legolas 3 

DIVERSION

My lord's instruction is very clear. I am to stay at the balcony while he and my brothers converse inside. Inside is a library walled by a thin sheet of sandalwood with intricate designs of flowers and Sindarin graffiti. This wall is what stands between them and me. With this distance and with my elven ear, it is preposterous not to hear every single detail of their conversation. Yet I am forbidden to listen to it.

"Trust me, I know his heart more than any of you here."

"His bow is as sharp as his eye! How can he not be trusted with such skill of a master?"

"Do you doubt my words and on my face?"

"But my lord, he thinks himself prisoner.."

Silence. Even this comes too clear for my hearing. How can I claim loyalty if I can not bring myself to obey my adar's words?

"He is not a prisoner and you know that well. He is happy with me, with us and the entire Silvan folks he has grown up with and has come to love."

"He needs to learn how to fight in the real battle."

"Battle? Who says we're at war?"

"You know it, Adar."

"He shall not be spoiled with the horror of it."

Am I meant to hear this all? What has my adar done that I am unable to honor his word? Think. Ai. Where shall I bring my mind? To Lorthlorien? To Rivendell? Does Lorthlorien have river like Mirkwood? Do elves there still live on trees? Are their trees golden as what the myth says? Are they as tall and robust as Mirkwood trees? Are their barks rough and thick and trunk sat with the heaviness of age? Do they make grumbling, hollow sound that seems to come from some deep cave? Is there agony on it? Fear?

I need not to be reminded on how grave the evil that has come to this forest. With these trees surrounding us, their desperation in their every whisper, in their every murmur, and in their every song is palpable. It does not fail to dampen my spirit. And yet they remain on guard, lining the peripheral of my lord's realm, alerting us to any commotion may be deemed threatening or not. Even the great stream that flows from the cave partially hidden behind two gigantic trunks has its music turn into dirge. What is next? Is our air be poisoned as well? Here comes fungo, my lizard friend. Why has he changed his skin so suddenly that he fails to acknowledge my presence? His color now matches the color of the stone he is now resting. Here comes the sound again. The mingled cry of trees, birds, stream, and any other living creatures in this dark forest sends shivers at the tip of my ear. Warm air swishes across my cheek, and I turn at a time when a hand falls on my shoulder. Adar.

"I see you learn my lesson."

"Lesson? The forest signals for an intruder. Is that it"  
"Ah. Of course, you know that. But I meant the other.

I just stare at him with my mouth open. I don't want to ask him what he just meant by it. His kind eyes see me again, and this time with understanding of my predicament. 'Please don't think of me stupid'

"I sent your brothers to inspect it," he says.

Without hesitation I stare directly to where these intruders may have been camping. But they are not visible. We are so deep in the forest that it is difficult to see any passersby. But one thing I am certain. They are more than a pair of feet. There is no clumsiness in each pace they make. There is swiftness too. Their feet are not heavy, but rather...

"Like an elf," says my lord.

"Like an elf. Do you think some elves would pass by this forest, Adar?"

He smiles. "Only the fool ones, "he says.

The tip of my ear again picks up another sound. This one is what frightened the forest a while ago. "There's another."

"There is always another. Mirkwood is big. There is always creature roaming everywhere."

"They might be orcs, or worse Urukhais."

"Believe me, they are. But worry not, their size never grows any bigger."

"Why?"

"For the great many of them have their attention somewhere else."

He has been in Mirkwood for many times already. This forest has become his sojourn whenever he feels lonely, his elven upbringing makes him closer to nature. But he has come to this forest to muse as well; however never has he trod on King Thranduil's place without Gandalf. The King is still wary of his nature. He has never gotten used to him in the company of elves. In Thranduil's eye he is still human.


	4. Estel

**Title: Estel**

**Note: This may be a sequel to Diversion, this story could stand alone.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are taken from LOTR, they are all Tolkien's babies.**

**Estel**

I was usually attuned with the elder elves but King Thranduil of Mirkwood. No creature, man or dwarves, would like to be at the receiving end of his wrath. His bearing wherein evinced the loftiness of the elves, with a wreath of flowers on his head and the grandiosity of his appearance was all the cover of his untamed words. His did not have the grandiloquence of Galadriel, but the promptness and directness of a warrior whose pain was deeply buried in the innermost recesses of his heart. He trusted no one outside his realm, even Elrond and the Lady Galadriel—especially Galadriel.

It was Thranduil that dispelled any travelers from ever coming near this Misty forest. Rumors of the cruel king shielded the forest from any possible encroachment until recently with the appearance of the necromancer. At this turn of event, Thranduil would be in his most suspicious self and over-protectiveness. I prayed he would give me chance to speak before he ate my heart.

"Speak, human!"

His eyes narrowed seeing the grin on my face. But I couldn't help it, it's a reflex!

"Your ma..majesty," I stammered while doing my obligatory bow before his presence. Gandalf apprised me about the king's vanity. He owed me this much for sending me to this damnable errand. Killing a pack of Uruk-hais was nothing than facing the king of Mirkwood. At least with the Uruk-hais it's was all physical, but with Thranduil it was unpredictable. One would never know whether or not the king had spoken of his sentence or his welcome. Gandalf was also vague with his message. He did not particularly state what it was I was here for. He said—'go to Thranduil.' And that's it. And when I asked he just said, 'just go, you fool.'

"Gandalf the grey sent me to you, your majesty." There I said it. I just hoped that the king got the message between the lines, whatever it was. But as his eyes again narrowed, and his lips twisted in what looked like a restrained anger, I was afraid it was not the case. "hmmm, I assumed…that… you…are in need of my assistance, your highness." My eloquence seemed to abandon me in this dire time.

I was expecting him to laugh at my face and be offended of my offer. Hadn't Gandalf reminded me enough of the arrogance of the king? And still he sent me here with no particular reason at all. But he did not laugh. He did not unsheathe his sword. He did not throw the lance his assistant was holding ready for any case the king might need something to throw. In fact, he just stayed there frozen and giving no hint of emotion. But to add to the long list of scary things about this king was his unnerving gaze. Although Galadriel's stare penetrated your soul, his stare seemed to scorch you.

And then he did something everyone who knew him, including his clan that surrounded me, had not had the privilege to witness before. He sighed.

"Estel, you may now retire. I know you don't know what you're here for." Then he dismissed me, sent me over to his assistant who gladly obeyed. As the king's back slowly retreated farther and farther from me and into his own chamber, I continued to stand there in bewilderment. I may have been right in my previous assessment. I was delivering a message that was only between Gandalf and the king.

* * *

**Legolas**

It was never bright in Mirkwood. The overcast sky always loomed at the entire place as if storm never abandoned this place. Yet this morning, the sun shone above, casting over its ray of light down to this creature my father called Estel. I did not fail to notice his grin. How brave he was then that he could do such thing in the presence of my father. No one had ever done that before. But what surprised us all was that the man continued to breathe after everything. Father did not kill him nor sent him to the cage. But rather he was treated as if he were a guest. A guest in Mirkwood was a rare occurrence. Every passerby ended up a prisoner even if it's an elf.

But something bothered me as this morning event bothered me. When father was on his way to his chamber, he stopped a few pace from me and gave me the look that left me puzzled.

* * *

**Estel**

Mirkwood had its own unique beauty. The chambers were all hidden under a cavelike chasm of forest floor. At the entrance were talans stationed at every tree and each had Mirkwood guards with their arrows pointed right down at me. Even though I had the permission of the king, still they were wary. Trees here were much taller and bulkier.

Mirkwood's chamber was no talan in Lorien. The brown walls though were made of wood were steel in strength. I even doubt an ax could break it. The roof was covered with vines, violet and purple ivy flowers adorned the walls. Although underground, the chamber was still hanging at some underground tree; and the balcony provided me a great view of Thranduil's kingdom from above.

While standing here at the balcony, a sudden whisk of wind passed at my right ear. I knew then of the presence behind me before I turned to face him.

"A door would have been more appropriate," I said jokingly to an elf crowned with golden hair. A pair of blue eyes turned brown and then blue was a fascinating sight. And he looked so young. The youngest elf I had ever seen in my entire life. His age was not only revealed through his appearance but through his eyes as well. There was an aura of innocence around him. The youngest elves in Rivendell must have been in his two thousand years. " How old are you?" I couldn't help asking.

"Why don't you gauge it in your own mortal eyes since you seemed to have an idea of your own there," was his arrogant answer. No doubt about it, this was Thranduil's youngest prince.

"Two hundred years old?" The elf-ling smirked at me! It was unbecoming of the usual elf I met in Rivendell and in Lorthlorien, and I even doubt that was a habit of the Mirkwood elves too. There wasn't any doubt, this one was below a thousand. "one hundred. That's it." And I stood frozen as I witnessed the most amazing thing I ever laid eyes on—the elf-ling just stuck his tongue out.

* * *

**Legolas**

The creature made a kind of laugh where his entire body was shaking while his hand was holding his belly. The noise he was making was not musical. "Why are you doing this?" That made him laugh more. "Human!" I said sternly as it was how my father called him first. He stopped though his eyes still spoke of amusement.

"Yes, my prince?" He said and looked rather insincere.

"Are you mocking me?" His expression turned soft. " I don't intend to, my young friend. It's just that I'm not wont to seeing an elf behaving like you do. I meant this is the first time I speak to someone who is so young. They are usually all lofty and passive. Not as childlike as you are." He smiled amid the cruelty of his words. Didn't he know I struggle to be just like my brothers, like the rest of Mirkwood elves? I tried to fight the sob that was forthcoming.

"You mean…"

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I meant it in a good thing. You are…a rare gift. And I would guess that you'd be the youngest to ever grace in Middle Earth before your kinfolks completely desert us to the grey haven." He had now this sincerity in his voice.

"Do you know of Oropher?" I must have been acting childlike as it were his word to me, for he was now giving me that smile he had given me before. "He was my grand father," I added though it was unnecessary. If he knew him, he would know it too.

"Of course. He fought side by side with Elrond during the first wage of war. They destroyed Sauron. He..he fought with my great, great grand father too." The last one was said almost in a whisper as though there were more to it.

"Why do you know so much about us? Who are you?"

"I'm Estel, foster son of Elrond of Rivendell," he said while he bowed at me.

"I'm Legolas, Thranduil's son."

"I think I got that right," he said then gave me that kind of smile again.

"If you live in Rivendell, why aren't you an elf?" His face then mirrored sadness.

"Elrond adopted me to his house. I no longer have parents."

"Were they killed by orcs?' His eyes found mine, "they were murdered by my own kind," he said with a tinge of grief in his voice.

"Men! My father was right, they shouldn't be trusted. Their hearts are full of treachery."

"But am I not a man too, Legolas?" He was so wretched, and by just looking at him made me regret my harsh words against his kinsmen. Gone was the confidence in him, and all that was left was a creature in need of a reassurance. And suddenly I understood him. His was a fitting companion to my very own desolation. From him, I had found a long lost friend. And I would never be alone again.

"You, Estel, are my friend. Man or elf I give you my trust." He must have realized the gravity of my words that it left him stunned. And it was only after I looked into his eyes that I too realized what I just said. There was nothing I can do, to this man whom I just met, I binded myself.

Yet I didn't regret it.

* * *

I'm not begging you, but of course I very much welcome any thoughts you have there :) 


End file.
